Connection
by Michelle167
Summary: Short one shot revealing Kaidan Alenko's true identity. Brief appearance by Anderson and Shepard.


Okay, this is probably one of the most off the wall fanfics I've ever written...not in the story mind you but in the idea. It comes from a mistake that was put on the Internet about the game that was quickly removed. I'll reveal that at the end.

It's one of those things that would never happen in the game in a million years(lol as if any of my ideas would), but the idea was so crazy I couldn't resist. I was working on a longer story and needed a break so I went ahead and did this just for fun. I call it Connection because it reminded me of Lost where people wind up being connected to people you didn't expect.

Kaidan Centric.

An off the wall one shot about Kaidan Alenko's true identity. No it ain't Batman.

I do not own Bioware.

* * *

"No, absolutely not!" Councilman Anderson's stance remained firm.

"But Sir, I know he's up for reassignment...I don't see why..." Shepard was quickly cutoff.

"The answer is no."

The Commander let out a sigh and shook her head, "Can you at least tell me why?"

"There's a certain situation concerning his family that has surfaced. I really can't tell you anymore than that." he answered.

"His family?" asked Shepard, concerned.

"Yes, his family. And as I said...I can't tell you any more." The Councilman leaned back on the edge of his desk. He hoped that his bluntness would put an end to Shepard's inquiries.

A myriad of questions raced through Shepard's mind. Had someone died? Was someone sick? Or was it something worse?

"Is his family all right? They didn't move to a colony somewhere did they?" Shepard asked.

Anderson sighed, " If you're asking if they disappeared with the other colonies...no...they did matter is of a personal nature, and I doubt that Commander Alenko would be thrilled at the prospect of me sharing it with you. He doesn't even know yet."

"Oh, I see." Shepard looked thoughtfully around the Councilman's office.

Despite the fact that she had promised Kaidan to get him reassigned to her new mission, she was relieved that it would not be possible. She didn't doubt his abilities, but neither did she relish putting him in harms way. She wanted to know he would be there to come home to.

"If I survive," she thought.

"Shepard, I know he's loyal to you. You wouldn't believe the fuss he put up when he found out he was going to be reassigned last year. Even with promotion and command of his own ship, I had to do some convincing. I thought he was actually going to turn it down." the councilman explained.

Shepard studied Anderson's face. "Does he know?" she wondered.

" You have no idea how many strings I had to pull to arrange the promotion in the first place. Some of the brass was concerned about putting an L2 in such a high position. I guess they were a little afraid that he might become unstable at some point. It was probably why he hadn't been promoted sooner....I mean as many commendations as he's had...you'd have thought..." Anderson trailed off.

"That he would have been promoted sooner," Shepard finished, "You don't have to sell me on Alenko, Councilman. I'm aware of what kind of soldier he is."

"I'm not trying to sell you on anyone...I just..." Anderson sighed, "Never mind, Shepard...Is there anything else you needed?"

"No, Councilman," Shepard walked to the door.

"One other thing, Commander," Anderson said, "Don't mention anything to Alenko about his family."

* * *

"Well, what did he say?" Kaidan looked up at Shepard's approaching slender figure.

"It's a no go." she answered.

"What?!" The unexpected rise in Kaidan's voice caused a couple of people in the hall to turn and stare.

"He said no...absolutely not." Shepard reiterated.

Shaking his head, Kaidan asked," Did he give a reason?"

"No," Shepard lied, 'I think they already have other plans for you. He wouldn't go into any detail."

"Damn," Kaidan said, "I was hoping."

"I know Kaidan...I know," she said, "but this way, you'll be safer."

"I can handle myself, Shep." Kaidan's brow furrowed as the anger seeped into his voice.

"I know that...even Anderson went on about how capable you were...it's just that..." Shepard found that she couldn't really put into words what she was feeling.

"Just what?" Kaidan asked, "This isn't the time to leave anything unsaid."

"I need to know you're here...safe...waiting for me." It was the best Shepard found she could do.

"Do you think that I'm thrilled with the fact that you'll be out there on a suicide mission?" he asked.

"Of course not, but at least this way one of us is safe." she said.

"Shepard...no one is safe whether they're on a suicide mission or crossing the street. I don't want to spend any time away from you if there is a chance that..." Kaidan choked on his own words.

"A chance that I might not be coming back." Shepard finished.

Kaidan reached out and took Shepard's hands in his own and leaned his forehead against hers, ignoring the stares of the council personnel as they passed by.

"I don't know if I can take this, Shep." he whispered.

"We're going to have to Kaidan...we have no choice." Shepard squeezed Kaidan's hands as she talked. She didn't want to let go.

"I love you,Shepard," Kaidan said," I know I've never said it, but I need you to know...I love you."

Shepard's eyes watered in spite of her attempt to keep from crying.

"I love you too." The words came easier than she thought.

In the middle of the hustle and bustle of the busy corridor Kaidan and Shepard found themselves embraced in a goodbye kiss oblivious to their surroundings.

* * *

"Alenko!" The shout brought Kaidan out of his bliss.

Breaking with Shepard, he nodded to her as she left. Wistfully, he watched her go as she turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

"Please come back to me," he thought.

Kaidan walked to the Councilman's door completely aware that he and Shepard had just been busted. He mentally prepared himself to face the consequences.

"You lied." Anderson said, his face fixed like stone granite.

"We didn't lie, Sir. We just kept it under wraps. Shepard and I have been together for a while now." He felt no need to withhold the truth...Anderson had seen them kissing.

"I'm not talking about your relationship with Commander Shepard, but it is interesting to see that you've managed to worm your way into her heart." the Councilman said, angrily.

"Excuse me?" Kaidan said, shocked and dumbfounded.

"It seems that some of the information about your background is incorrect." Anderson said, flatly.

Feeling uncomfortable, Kaidan began to squirm in his seat.

"If this is about Jump Zero...the information was sealed by the brass...not by me." Kaidan stated.

"I've known about Jump Zero for awhile, Commander. I'm not talking about Jump Zero." Anderson's steely stare bore into Kaidan's eyes.

"Then what are you talking about, because I don't have a clue," Kaidan stated.

"You know what confounds me the most...is that you're such a good soldier. One of the best...and I'm not just saying that, but there is more to being in the Alliance than being able to get the job done. Honesty is required." Anderson explained.

Kaidan thought of all the times that the Alliance had fudged on the truth... twisted it...even omitted it...to protect itself.

"Sir don't you think that you're overstating it...I mean the Alliance isn't always so honest. It's not like they don't bend the truth to their advantage at times." Kaidan ventured.

"This is not the same thing." Anderson said, solemnly.

"Well, could you at least enlighten me," Kaidan said, his voice rising.

Anderson pulled out a file and dropped it in front of Alenko. Glancing briefly up at the Councilman, Kaidan began to thumb through its contents, his heart sinking like a stone at every page.

"Due to the fact that the brass would like to keep this under wraps, we are prepared to let you go with an honorable discharge. It's the best deal we can offer. I suggest you take it." Anderson studied the demeanor of the younger man. Defeat was already written on his face.

He hated to let him go. At first he had been determined to fight for him, after all Alenko had proven himself consistently, but times had changed. There were too many factions in the universe, and all of them seemed to be clamoring for a piece of the pie. At the very best Alenko would be a liability...at the worst he could be the alliance's undoing. Keeping him was too much of a risk.

"Fine...I'll collect my things." Kaidan said as he stood up to go.

Turning towards Anderson as he was about to leave Kaidan said, "Thank you sir...for keeping it quite...and for the honorable discharge...I do appreciate it."

Anderson nodded in acknowledgment.

And with that Kaidan left the Alliance.

* * *

"And what did you expect...that they would never find out?" the man asked.

"I had hoped." answered Kaidan.

"God...you're so like your mother...so naive. Thought I'd taught you better than that." Kaidan's dad shifted back in his chair observing his son.

"He looks so much like her," the older man thought.

"And what could you teach me...you were never around!" Kaidan spouted.

"You get your self control from me...but that temper...that was all your mothers." he continued, ignoring Kaidan's outburst.

"Self control! Self control!...if you had any self control you wouldn't have cheated on my mother with one woman after another." Kaidan exploded.

The man let out a sigh. "Kaidan, there are some things you just don't understand."

"Like what...that you couldn't keep it in your pants," Kaidan snarled.

"You don't have to be so vulgar about it. Your mother was happy. She forgave my little indiscretions."

"I don't believe you." Kaidan mumbled.

"Your problem is that you put her on a pedestal. She wasn't as wholesome as you like to remember her," Kaidan's dad said, "but you're not really here to talk about your mother, are you?"

"No," Kaidan replied, sitting down in the chair next to his father.

"So what's the real reason you're here?" the man asked.

"My career is over...I may never see the woman I love again, and I have no where to go." Kaidan put his head in his hands.

"Can't help your career...it's too late...they know...but if you need for someone to take your mind off your lady friend...I know several women that would be happy to help." The devilish smile that passed over his dad's lips did not bypass Kaidan's attention. How many years had the man been trying to make him over in his own image?

"I happen to love her, and she loves me." Kaidan said, ignoring his father's offer.

"Really and who might this amazing catch be?" the man asked, sarcastically, as he arched one eyebrow.

"Commander Shepard," answered Kaidan.

He was not surprised at the stunned look his father gave him. Shepard was well known, and if anything Kaidan knew his father would be impressed.

"Well it seems I underestimated you...an excellent catch...an excellent catch indeed." The man's eyes glazed over as he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Tell me, son...Did you tell her the truth about your past or did you lie?" the man continued.

Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck, " I told the truth about Jump Zero...as for the rest...I gave her the official story."

"Oh you mean the stuff about me being military and your mother being exposed to eezo while you were in the womb. A wonderful tale even if it isn't true." His dad's eyes lit up at the prospect of the deception.

Kaidan hung his head. He hadn't even thought about it being a lie at the time he had told it. He had rehearsed it so many times that he had almost come to believe it himself.

"I never would have given you over to Conatix if I had known what was going to happen...you know that don't you?" The man looked seriously into Kaidan's eyes.

"I know ." It was the one truth that Kaidan could believe concerning his father.

"But one thing it proved...was that humans are, and can be superior to the aliens in this galaxy...the fact that you took out Vyrnnus the way you did. It was a sign of hope for the future of the human race." The man's eyes lit up as he mentally thought of the possibilities.

"I don't believe that way, and you know it." answered Kaidan.

"I know...but you will...in time," the man said.

"You never give up do you?" Kaidan asked.

"No...but then I don't know why you wouldn't side with me on this issue...after what that damn Turian tried to do." his father answered.

"Do we have to get into this now? It took a while for me to get here. I was trying to make sure I wasn't followed, and all I want to do is go to sleep." Kaidan said.

Sighing, his father agreed, "It can wait. You can stay in the complex as long as you like."

Letting out a yawn, Kaidan headed for the exit.

"Kaidan...Councilman Anderson, he didn't figure out who your father really was did he? I mean from the information that was in the file?" The man looked curiously at his son.

"They don't know your real name if that's what you mean, but they know who you are...and that my real name isn't Alenko," answered Kaidan.

"It is your real name...it was your mother's maiden name" his dad answered.

Kaidan shrugged, "Does it matter at this point?"

"Guess not. We'll continue this discussion later."

The Illusive Man smiled as his son left the room.

* * *

Okay here was the oops! posted on the web. Someone upon hearing the Illusive Man's voice (voiced by Martin Sheen) wrongly identified it as Raphael Sbarrge(who voices Kaidan) and posted it on wikipedia(it has since been removed). While it could have been a joke(not as bad as being rick rolled) it could have been an honest mistake...both actors have a similar rasp to their voices(at least in my opinion).

And that is where I got the weird little idea for the fic. I hope somebody got a kick out of it.


End file.
